In the past, various types of gaming machines and associated games have been developed to increase and/or to maintain player participation and patronage. One particular gaming machine that has been developed is a wide area progressive (WAP) system. The WAP system includes a plurality of gaming machines linked to a single progressive jackpot that may be won if a particular game outcome is achieved. In this regard, the WAP system is based upon monitoring the “coin in” of the games. That is, the gaming machines are monitored to determine the amount that is wagered on the gaming machines. In some embodiments of the WAP, the progressive jackpot is awarded when a predetermined “coin in” amount is reached by the gaming machines.
While WAP games have been successful, these games do not provide sufficient flexibility in determining a winning bonus outcome. Casinos are limited in their ability to alter the criteria by which a bonus award in a WAP system is won, since a progressive jackpot is typically awarded when a predetermined symbol combination on the reels of a slot machine is achieved. Furthermore, because WAP systems are based upon the “coin in” to determine a winner, the rules and regulations governing the game are subject to both taxation and gaming regulation. Additionally, WAP systems can be costly due to the monthly fees for administration, the continuous contribution to the progressive jackpot, and the costs of the game machine itself. Accordingly, these fees and costs affect the profitability of a WAP gaming system.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a WAP gaming system that provides casinos with administrative flexibility and increased profitability. Further, there is a continuing need for a gaming system or methodology that provides increased player excitement.